1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a stainless steel part and a silicon carbide ceramic part, and an article made by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to join stainless steel parts and silicon carbide ceramic parts. However, due to distinct physical and chemical properties, it can be difficult to join stainless steel and silicon carbide ceramic by implementing typical bonding methods such as braze welding, fusion welding, and solid diffusion bonding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.